El Gran Torneo Dimensional Anti-Zombis
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Después de la muerte de varios mundos ya es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, las bases del armado de un equipo especial se cimientan ahora, ¿Quieres formar parte de esto?


**El Gran Torneo Dimensional Anti-Zombis**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto no se acaba, hasta que se acaba.

Basado los personajes creados por **los que se presten a esto**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Dimentor, Body Master, Arturo, Multiverso** **y Dimentor Zombi** son de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **El Gran Torneo Dimensional Anti-Zombis**

 **Prologo**

 **Megaverso UD-100817: Tierra DB**

Ya esto era el maldito colmo, 2 chicos peli morados exactamente idénticos volaban a toda velocidad entre las ruinas de la Capital del Oeste.

-Maldición… Primero los androides, después esos malditos de Black y Zamasu… Y ahora esto.

-Lo sé Trunks, pero tenemos que concentrarnos.

-Si Trunks… No volveré a dejar morir una línea temporal-Decía mientras recordaba cómo sin remedio para vencer a Zamasu, Goku llamo a Zeno-Sama y este destruyo toda la existencia con solo pensarlo, ni loco dejaría que eso pasara en ese que era su nuevo hogar.

-Tenemos que ir por el señor Goku y los demás.

-Si.

Entonces los dos "Hermanos" llegaron a un edificio y entraron a un cuarto donde buscaron por todos lados.

-¡Aquí esta!-Grito Trunks mientras encontraba un portafolio y al abrirlo encontraron lo que estaban buscando, combustible para la máquina del tiempo-Es raro… Estaba en un lugar diferente con respecto a mi línea temporal antes de Black.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora, Vámonos.

-Si-Asintió el "gemelo idéntico" mientras salían del lugar y alzaban vuelo, pero uno de los Trunks fue derribado de un golpe.

-¡TRUNKS!-Gritaba el Trunks que aun volaba mientras veía a su contraparte caer directo al suelo cortesía del golpe de una mujer pelinegra con un traje demasiado llamativo, cualquier habitante del multiverso DC y hasta de la Tierra-616 de Marvel hubieran sabido identificarla como la Mujer Maravilla.

-Rayos… ¡VETE SIN MÍ! ¡SALVA A MAI Y A MAMÁ! ¡VOY A DARTE TIEMPO!-Grito mientras lanzaba contra la cara de la amazona zombi una ráfaga de energía en la cara para quitársela de encima.

-Pero morirás…

-¡No importa! ¡Vayan por el señor Goku!

Antes de que el otro Trunks pudiera decir algo una ráfaga de energía eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo, se giró para ver a su atacante, una chica con cuernos y bikini de estampado de tigre, la gente del universo RT la hubieran identificado como Lum.

-Rayos…

-¡¿Sigues aquí?! ¡LARGO!-Trunks le dio al otro Trunks un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar varios metros lejos del campo de batalla, como una vez hubiera hecho con su padre Vegeta en un intento de evitar que Cell absorbiera a número 18 y alcanzara su forma perfecta, el Trunks con el portafolio reacciono con esto y supo que el Trunks que venía de una línea temporal erradicada tenía razón, ahora lo importante era poner a salvo a su madre y a las dos Mais, por lo que salió volando dejando a su yo más "Veterano" solo.

-¿Crees que nos puedes detener?-Pregunto Lum mientras se acercaba peligrosamente Trunks.

-Si al menos me puedo llevar a dos de ustedes… Estaré satisfecho-Dijo mientras la Mujer Maravilla se abalanzaba sobre el por la espalda y Lum hacía lo propio desde el frente, pero justo cuando los dientes de las dos se clavaron unos en su cuello y otros en su brazo Trunks se dispuso a liberar toda la energía de su cuerpo de golpe, pero antes de lograrlo la Mujer Maravilla toco un punto de presión en la espalda del peli morado evitando la explosión.

-¿Crees que eres el primer Trunks que comemos?-Dijo Lum riendo levemente-Lo mejor de los personajes "Canon" es que son tan predecibles.

-No…-La desesperanza fue el único sentimiento que sintió Trunks mientras era devorado más indefenso que nunca.

Mientras la última esperanza de ese mundo llegaba a una devastada Corporación Capsula.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡MAI!-Llamaba desesperado bajando al sótano de la corporación.

-¿Las buscabas a ellas?-Pregunto una mujer peli azul que Trunks reconoció al instante, era su madre con la misma apariencia del pasado, pero con sangre alrededor de sus labios mientras sostenía el cuerpo sin vida y a medio comer de su madre verdadera-Nunca pensé que fuera tan deliciosa-Comento un tanto sádica mientras chupaba ensangrentados dedos.

-¡MONSTRUO!-Grito el chico antes de lanzar un ataque que desintegro la mitad de la Bulma Zombi.

-Nunca entienden-Dijo la zombi negando con la cabeza mientras se regeneraba.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?

-¿Por qué? Bueno, tenemos hambre… Y ya hemos hecho esto en tantos megaversos, tantos mundos que ya no sentimos culpa alguna.

-¡MALDITA!-Trunks se lanzó contra la copia de su madre para destrozarle la cabeza de un puñetazo.

-¿En serio le pegarías a tu propia madre?-Dijo tomándose las manos haciendo un gesto inocente que descoloco a Trunks, cosa que una chica peli morada aprovecho para darle una mordida a Trunks, el chico se la quito de un puñetazo pero ya era tarde… Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Atenea en la Tierra-SS lo había infectado.

-No… ¡NO!-Grito girando a la zona de la que provenía Kido y con dolor vio a una Mai medio comida y a la otra Mai con una apariencia de muerto viviente… Se había vuelto una de ellos y aunque aún no recuperara su belleza, la recuperaría algún dia, pero la chica que conocio y apoyo ya no estaba más con ellos.

-No te sientas mal Trunks-Dijo la Mai Zombi-No tenían posibilidad… Mira el lado bueno, tu y yo seremos uno mismo para siempre-Dijo antes de empezar a comer su cabeza.

Después de eso ya no había otro ser vivo en ese universo por lo que las 4 chicas Zombis aparecieron en la nave de su jefe.

-Rayos… Ya acabamos con otro megaverso entero… Bueno, vamos al siguiente-Dijo Dimentor mientras su ultimo equipo arribaba a la nave y sin más que hacer desapareció de ese megaverso muerto y apareció en otro.

Aparentemente nada lo podía detener, pero lo que la tripulación de Zombis no había notado es que algo los observaba.

-Esto no puede seguir así-Dijo el Dimentor Supremo, Ultimate Dimentor-Multiverso, ¿Cómo van las cifras?

-Bueno, quitando el periodo de tiempo en el que Dimentor Zombi estuvo fuera de nuestros radares y comió los personajes de fics de otros compañeros, estimo que ya consumieron 1000 Megaversos-UD… Y su velocidad aumenta a niveles inhumanos, yo creo que tenemos que hacer algo.

-Sin duda Multi… Ya no podemos dejárselo a los canon que no se pueden defender… Es hora de usar una medida extrema, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

-¿Acaso?

-Si… Vamos a la base lunar.

 **Tiempo después en la base lunar de Ultimate Dimentor**

-¿Ya está lista la arena?-Pregunto Multiverso a Arturo, Body Master y Dimentor, quienes tenían cascos y chaleco de constructores mientras terminaban de colocar losetas en el ring.

-¡Listo!-Dijo Arturo haciendo un saludo militar-Todas tus especificaciones están listas.

-Fantástico, iré a decirle a Ultimate-Entonces abrió un portal al estudio de Noticias Dimensionales y de ahí salió corriendo a la oficina de este, se dispuso a entrar cuando escucho a su creador gritar.

-¡Largo! ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE HE DEJADO TODO ESO ATRÁS!

Intrigado el OC abrió la puerta y confundido vio a Ultimate Dimentor gritando a algo o alguien que aparentemente salió volando por la ventana.

-¡Y NO REGRESES!-Grito aun sin darse cuenta de que su creación lo estaba viendo.

-Eh… Ultimate…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijo con evidente irritación,

-Ya… Ya está la arena-Dijo nervioso.

-Oh…-Dijo recuperando la compostura-Entonces el show debe continuar-Entonces se acomodó el casco mientras seguía a su OC a la salida.

 **Un rato después en el cuadrilátero**

Ultimate estaba recibiendo un poco de polvo en el casco por parte de Arturo mientras Dimentor enfocaba una cámara, Body Master arreglaba la iluminación y Multiverso ajustaba el micrófono dentro del casco de Ultimate.

-Bien, entraremos en vivo en 3, 2…-Multiverso indico y el escritor envió una transmisión especial a todos los escritores en las cercanías.

-Muy bien, chicos, sé que les debe molestar que les hable con una transmisión de emergencia, pero necesito en estos momentos toda la ayuda posible-Entonces el escritor se dirigió a un pizarrón con un dibujo muy infantil de Dimentor Zombi-Como sabrán algunos, tiempo atrás yo hice un especial de Halloween… Y la cosa se salió de control.

-¡ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR!-Grito Arturo recibiendo un zape de Dimentor.

-Como decía… Un Dimentor Zombi ha pasado todo este tiempo comiendo seres vivos de distintos universos… Incluso sospecho que varios mundos de fics ahora cancelados pudieron ser devorados… ¡PERO ESO EN ESTE MOMENTO NO IMPORTA!-El escritor se puso nervioso pensando que eso se podría mal interpretar a que la cancelación de varios fics seria indirectamente su culpa y que en consecuencia lo lincharan.

-Mejor ve al grano Ultimate-Dijo Multiverso desde el puesto de productor.

-Si… Bien, el Dimentor Zombi… Si ha atacado en fics fuera de mi jurisdicción, pero también en mundos dentro de mi jurisdicción, la verdad no sé si vuelva o no de forma intencional, pero infinidad de personajes "Canon" han caído… Y aunque parezca una locura considerando que el bocadillo favorito del Dimentor Zombi… Pero quiero crear un grupo de OC´s especial para atrapar al Zombi y su "ejercito" de chicas zombi.

-Ultimate… El tri-pie se está venciendo.

watch?v=u_Tq7EmpqAU

-Rayos… Debí comprar uno original… Ultima vez que compro de la fayuca… En fin-Dijo mientras empezaba a sonar el tema "Days of Fight" de Dragon Ball Super-Quiero anunciar que voy a realizar el primer ¡GRAN TORNEO DIMENSIONAL! En este caso para atrapar al zombi… No pienso llevar a cualquiera y que luego uno de ustedes me cuelgue porque… Uno de mis OC´s digirió a uno de los suyos… En fin, el torneo tendrá las siguientes reglas:

1.-Los combates serán uno contra uno.

2.-Sera un torneo donde todo lo valdrá, desde uso de armas y hasta técnicas prohibidas, el punto es ver a los personajes luchar hasta sus límites.

3.-Para ganar se tiene que noquear al oponente, inmovilizarlo por al menos 30 segundos, sacarlo del área del ring y hasta matarlo. Descuiden, se revivirá al perdedor al momento.

4.-Se valen peleadores de cualquier raza, desde humanos a monstruos, alienígenas y seres inter-dimensionales.

5.-Las áreas permitidas a pisar durante los combates serán únicamente el ring y las plataformas que se permitirán usar a personajes no voladores para que los personajes que puedan volar por cualquier método no tengan una ventaja injusta.

-Descuiden, no será necesario ser inseguros a poner a por ejemplo humanos contra seres extra-dimensionales, después de todo un combate real no solo depende de la fuerza y el poder, el resultado también depende demasiado de la habilidad, la astucia y…-Dijo sacando una moneda para empezar a lanzarla al aire-Y de la suerte que te otorgué el azar.

La cámara se inclinó y entre los 4 OC´s tuvieron que cargar la pesada cámara, el escritor supo que debía apurarse.

-En fin, necesitare que inscriban a sus OC´s llenando la siguiente ficha.

-Nombre Completo:

-Edad

-Apariencia y Raza:

-Personalidad:

-Estilo de Pelea:

La cámara se empezó a caer de nuevo.

-En fin, eso sería todo, nos vemos luego, también los espectadores son permitidos, adiós-Se cae la cámara y se corta la trasmisión.

-Al menos terminamos-Dijo Body suspirando aliviado.

-Si, ahora solo hay que esperar a los lectores-Concordó el escritor antes de ver hacia el espacio infinito lleno de estrellas y no pudo evitar sonreír-Me pregunto… ¿Qué clase de guerreros conoceremos?

-Presenciaremos combates legendarios-Pensó Dimentor en voz alta.

-Solo espero que todo salga para bien-Soltó Arturo.

-Yo espero ver chicas Sexys-Dijo Body Master.

-¡BODY!-Reclamo Multiverso.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** En fin, ya saben, espero sus OC´s, traigan a sus mejores guerreros.


End file.
